


History of Violence

by my_dark_disquiet



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mystical Creatures, because she deserves it, tiia is the queen, uh oh i hope this isn't as angsty as morpho catalyst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dark_disquiet/pseuds/my_dark_disquiet
Summary: The Fateweavers have played far too large of a role in the lives of those who live in the Ruthline, Innisgan, and Minnerock territories, steering the citizens' lives in directions never wanted, taking charge of other people's destinies. Years prior, they conducted the Red Raids, attacking whole towns for a reason still unknown, even after they ceased. Now, the Red Raids have begun yet again, after 20 years of delicate peace - though the hatred for the Fateweavers still burns bright.The queen of these lands has assembled a group of people, different in every way possible, to make their way to Nythanore, the forbidden lands of the Fateweavers: a faun who runs a tavern, a human arena-fighter, a full-blooded demon who makes a living as a travelling alchemist, a mercenary with a hatred for magic, a wizard and his dragon companion, and a Fateweaver who was exiled to the dirty streets of Minnerock.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	History of Violence

**Author's Note:**

> oh, what's this? a new project? and it's... fantasy? that's not what i normally write...
> 
> I've had this idea lying around for a while so here it is lol

“How many?”

The uniformed general sighed solemnly. “56 innocent lives, my queen. Those whose bodies are still intact will be buried in a remembrance ceremony… but the others are more or less unable to be identified.”

The woman sitting on her throne of ebony wood, partly covered by red velvet, closed her eyes for a few moments, almost trying to block out the horrors she imagined when someone mentioned the Red Raids, though most visualisations were far from the truth - the truth was so, so much worse.

She wore a dress of forest green silk, though it was nothing flamboyant - the queen never liked holding herself particularly above others, indicating her golden heart and sharp mind. Her golden hair was partly held in place by a silver crown, set with emeralds, sparkling in the sunlight.

“Would you like us to bring the six… people... you requested, inside?” The general queried, almost spitting out the word ‘people’ as if he struggled to pronounce the word. 

The queen nodded, holding up a gloved hand before the general turned away. “May I remind you, General, that I do not accept any form of judgement due to race or kind here. If you find it difficult to call them as they are, then I suggest you take a long walk and rethink your position in my halls.”

With a muttered reply and a bow, the black-haired general hurried away, head bowed in shame. 

The first to walk in was a certain Markus Kaarlonen, a feared mercenary who Tiia knew was quite possibly the most dangerous person to invite into her halls, yet she had done just that. Quite clearly he had ignored the rules of leaving weapons with the guards, but what was also clear was that he refused to answer to her or the guards altogether.

Walking inside with bare feet and bruised knuckles was Jaska  Mäkinen, the man hailed as the champion of the arena in Sorek, the capital of Innisgan. The savage, violent territory certainly had its fair share of skilled warriors, though Jaska was better than all of them, and had played an active role in stopping the Red Raids from continuing many years ago.

Marko Saaresto - who walked in next - was a modest innkeep, and one of Tiia’s first choices when putting together this specific group of people. He was a talented cook, and was particularly knowledgeable about hunting, though Tiia was more focused on his selfless, kind nature. He’d be the rock of this group, that was for sure, and would most certainly hold them all together.

The presence of Jani Snellman was welcome inside the hall, considering the way that nobody had spoken a word since they had walked in. He strolled in, a smile on his face and his dusty brown wings folded back to make sure he didn’t knock into anyone. Jani was a travelling alchemist, treating the many ailments and injuries found throughout Innisgan, indicated by the glass bottles and leather pouches on his belt.

Though they had searched far and wide, Tiia’s soldiers were never able to track down Jari Salminen, yet here he was, walking quietly into the main hall with his dragon tailing behind. Tiia studied him, particularly his movements, curious as to how he was able to navigate his way around due to the blindfold covering his eyes. They were almost too precise, as if he knew exactly where everything and everyone was.

The last to walk in was someone which made the others - at least the ones who could see him - step back a little, never thinking they’d see someone like Olli Tukiainen walk inside. However, he didn’t look like a normal Fateweaver - he was imperfect, bruised, his wings a dull grey instead of the ivory white they were supposed to be. Crystal horns protruded from his temples, but they had gone dark and opaque.

“It’s wonderful to see you all here. Please, follow me to the library.”


End file.
